EL ESCONDITE (ONE SHOT)
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en algún lugar de la tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los seres humanos.


El escondite

Cuando Tenzin (el Aburrimiento) había bostezado por tercera vez, Mai (la Locura) como siempre tan loca les propuso:

¡Vamos a jugar al escondite!

Kya (La Intriga) levantó la ceja intrigada y Bolin (Curiosidad) sin poder contenerse le preguntó:

¿Al escondite? Y, ¿cómo es eso?

Es un juego, explicó Mai (la locura), en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que yo encuentre ocupara mi lugar para continuar el juego.

Bumi (El Entusiasmo) bailó entusiasmado secundado por Meelo (Euforia). Ikki (La Alegría) dio tantos saltos que terminó convenciendo a Tahno (Duda), e incluso a Mako (Apatía), al que nunca le interesaba hacer nada.

Pero no todos querían participar. Pema (La Verdad) prefirió no esconderse... ¿para qué? si al final siempre la hallaban.

Lynn (la Soberbia) opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en realidad lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido de ella)... y Wu (Cobardía) prefirió no arriesgarse.

Uno, dos tres... comenzó a contar Mai (la Locura).

El primero en esconderse fue Hasook (Pereza), como siempre tan perezoso se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino.

Katara (La Fe) subió al cielo y Unalaq (Envidia) se escondió tras la sombra de Suyin (Triunfo), que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.

Aang (Generosidad) casi no alcanzó a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos...

Un lago cristalino para Azula (la Belleza)...

Una hendida en un árbol perfecto para Kiyi (Timidez)...

El vuelo de una mariposa lo mejor para Tonraq (Voluptuosidad)...

Una ráfaga de viento magnífico para Toph (la Libertad)...

Así terminó por acurrucarse en un rayito de sol.

Raiko (el Egoísmo), en cambio encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio: aireado, cómodo... pero sólo para él.

Jet (la Mentira) se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, se escondió detrás del arco iris).

Asami (La Pasión) y Korra (Deseo) en el centro de los volcanes.

Varrik (El Olvido)... se me olvidó dónde se escondió el Olvido, pero eso no es lo más importante.

Mai (La Locura) contaba ya novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve...

Y Zuko (el Amor) no había aún encontrado sitio para esconderse entre sus flores.

Un millón contó Mai (La Locura) y comenzó a buscar.

Al primero en encontrar fue a Hasook (Pereza)... a sólo tres pasos detrás de unas piedras.

Después se escuchó a Katara (la Fe) discutiendo con Raava (Dios) sobre Jinora (Teología) y a Asami (la Pasión) y Korra (Deseo) los sintió vibrar en los volcanes.

En un descuido encontró a Unalaq (Envidia) y claro, pudo deducir dónde estaba Suyin (Triunfo).

A Raiko (Egoísmo) no tuvo ni que buscarlo, él solo salió disparado de su escondite, que había resultado ser un nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a Azula (la Belleza), y con Tahno (la Duda) resultó más fácil todavía, pues lo encontró sentado en una cerca sin decidir aún dónde esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos.

Opal (Talento) entre la hierba fresca...

Sokka (Angustia) en una oscura cueva...

Jet (Mentira), detrás del arco iris, (mentira... en el fondo del mar).

Hasta Varrik (el Olvido)... ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas.

Pero... sólo Zuko (el Amor)... no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Mai (La Locura) buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas, y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, divisó un rosal y pensó: El Amor siempre tan cursi, seguro se escondió entre las rosas...

Tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas... Cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó...

Las espinas habían herido los ojos del Amor, la Locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse: lloró... rogó... pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó en la Tierra al escondite, el Amor es ciego... y la Locura siempre lo acompaña.

 **Hola chicos… hace unos días me acorde de un cuento y decidí hacer un One Shot.**

 **Me pareció genial la primera vez que lo leí y hace unos días se me vino a la mente ese cuento después de tantos años.**

 **Así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no le pongo los nombres de la leyenda de Aang y Korra y cuento esa historia?**

 **Y he aquí el resultado… Espero que les guste este One Shot y que no se molesten por haber tomado ese cuento.**

 **Yolo VI: espero que ahora si me hayas entendido**

 **Tc99: esa era la intención Y.Y**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


End file.
